Cyborg 009: The Meeting of Old Friends
by zoogarama
Summary: This is my second story and I hope you enjoy it! Please R&R!
1. A Rough Start

Okay, I know the show is new and it may be hard for some people to remember what all of the characters name's are considering all of the numbers involved. So here's a list just incase. (Sorry about descriptions, don't know how else to describe them.)

001- The Baby

002- The flying guy (Big Nose)

003- The only girl on the team (for now)

004- Has Machine Gun Hand

005- Big Buff Guy

006- Guy Who Breathes fire (The Cook)

007- Guy who changes shapes

008- The Water expert (Black Guy)

009- Has acceleration mode (Newest Member and strongest.)

Hope it helps!J 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

Cyborg _009_: The Reunion of Old Friends and Enemy's 

"So 006, what'd you cook today for us to barf up?" 007 called into the kitchen. "Ha, ha, very funny. It's not my fault you have no taste what so ever." He said walking by with a tray full of food. "Maybe that's because I made the mistake of actually trying your food!" 007 exclaimed as he followed him into the living room. "Hey, give him a break. I think his food is pretty good actually." 004 said as he sat down onto the couch next to 008. "Thank you 004. Now, who's hungry?" 006 said with a grin. "I'm not hungry." 009 said as he headed for the door. "Where ya goin 009" 002 asked. "I'm going to talk a walk. I'll be back in the morning." He replied before exiting the room. 

"What's his problem?" 002 asked himself. "You have to remember that he going through a lot right now." 001 answered finally waking up from his nap. "Like what? It's been a month and a half since he joined us in the fight." 002 argued. "That is true. He has been with us for quite a while, but 001 has a good point. How would you feel if you lost the only family you knew in one day. He's actually taking it pretty well considering all that's happened to him recently and he hasn't got a chance to think about it until now since we aren't fighting anyone right now." 008 answered. "Just give him some time," he finished.

"You okay 003? You've been awfully quite recently." 004 asked. "Huh? Oh, I'm fine. I was just thinking that's all," I replied. 

After dinner we all went our ways to relax and sooner or later went to bed.

Not much was left of the church. The PD (police department) or Black Ghost probably went through everything looking for any evidence or what not. I thought to my self is I headed back to the others. It was still night fall and there was about 2 hours before sun up. When I got to the house I was greeted by 004 who was taking watch for Black Ghost. "Hey 009, how ya doin?" he asked. "Okay, I'll take the last watch. You can get some sleep." I replied. "Thanks," he said before going inside.

To Be Continued…


	2. An Unexpected Visitor

"Ahhhh, good morning everyone." 006 greeted taking a deep breath. "Is 009 back yet?" he asked. "Yeah, he took the last watch and just went to go work on some repairs to the Dolphin with 005 and 007 before we take off. Some debris collided with the Dolphin during the explosion." I answered. Unfortunately, 005 and 007 saw some explosions off in the distance in the woods the other day. "Where did they see the explosions 002?" 003 asked. "South East from here," I said pointing toward the woods. "Let's go get the others and go check it out." 004 suggested.

"That should do it." I said finally finished with the repairs. "Good job 009. Now we can get going!" 007 congratulated. "Good job with the repair's 005. For a car mechanic you made this ship look like new." 001 said behind us. "Don't thank me, thank 009 here. I just followed orders." He said pointing to me. "It was nothing really!" I said with a sheepish smile on my face. "We should get going." 002 said getting back on subject. "Right! All aboard!" 007 said walking on to the ship. "Get off the ship, we're walking." 002 said. "But why? Its such a long walk!" he complained. "We don't want to attract any unwanted attention." I answered. "I'll stay behind with the doctor to stay out of your way." 001 offered.

After we dropped 001 off we headed out to where they saw the explosions. "You know 003, if you get tired I could carry you the rest of the way." 007 offered failing miserably. "I'm just fine on my own thank you!" she answered short with him. "Well it was a good try," he said to 006. "I wouldn't exactly call it good 007." He answered. 

I just really dozed off for the rest off the time before I noticed something. "Hold it!" I said out of no where. "What is it 009?" 003 asked. "I'm going to go check it out." I answered. "Hold…" 002 began to say but I had already jumped to acceleration mode and was long gone. I didn't get far before I came upon a shocking sight. "Hold up 009! What do you… what the?" 002 said in awe. "What happened here?" 008 asked. "It looks like a nuclear bomb went off here." 004 said in shock. It was like a graveyard. Bits and pieces of robots littered the ground, nothing in one piece. "Black Ghost evil forces is what happened here." A girlish voice said coming from no where. "Don't be alarmed, we are not the enemy." 

Suddenly it hit me. "I know that voice! But… that's impossible!" I stammered. I was in utter shock. "Which ever one of you is Joe other wise known as 009, I would very much like to speak with you." She continued. "You want me? You got me." I said stepping away from the group in confidence. "What's this another familiar face! Good to see you again 002." The voice continued. "What in the world do you think you're doing 009!" 002 yelled ignoring what she had just said. 

"Listen to the voice that you just heard. Think long and hard about it. I wasn't sure about it when I first met you but now I'm positive about it." I suggested. "What in the world is going on here?" 007 asked in confusion. I watched 002 sit and think about it before jerking his head back and I knew he had realized who this person was. "009 and 002, please meet us in the yard at the ledge to talk just the four of us at noon." She stated. "Fine with me, one thing though Amy. You and Greg better be prepared to answer a lot of questions at noon." I said sternly. "You still haven't changed a bit have you Joe? Remember, Noon." She said before leaving from her spot in the trees.

To Be Continued…


	3. No Happy Reunion Here!

            "So… any of you two want to explain what just happened here," 004 asked. "Later, 002, let's head back. We only have 30 minutes before noon." 009 stated, eager to get going. I still couldn't quite make sense of everything that just happened. What did 009 mean by, "…another familiar face?" How are 009 and 002 connected with this person? "Fine, we'll stay here to look for clues here." 004 said sarcastically. "Good" 002 said ignoring his sarcasm. 'Do you think they'll be all right?" 007 asked. "No one here's really sure about anything right now." 005 answered. 

            "So… care to explain what happened?" 009 asked. "Explain what?" I asked. "What happened after that creepy doctor supposedly took you to your new family." He answered. "Mmmm… well, when the Father signed the release forms, the doctor and I got into the car and drove off. We drove for a couple of hours before we arrived at a dock some where in Tokyo. When I asked what was going on, he put a cloth to my mouth containing some sort of gas that made me pass out. The rest of the story is the same as 001 and 003. What happened after I left? When did he come back for Amy and Greg?" I asked, wondering if he knew anything about them. "I don't know much but what I do know is that they went together about a year after you left. We never heard or saw them again." he said with a heavy heart. "I hope they didn't turn out like the rest of the cyborgs we've encountered recently." I said worryingly. "We'll soon find out we're here. And it's noon." He said looking up. 

We waited a couple seconds before we heard something come up from behind. It was Greg. He appeared out of no where as usual. "How ya doin Joe?" he greeted. He had a tall lean structure, he was in great shape and had the same uniform on as we did only the main color was blue and the other was green instead of yellow. Wasn't exactly the same as I remembered him. Last time I saw him he was WAY out of shape. 

"Long time no see." Amy said with a grin on her face. She had Brown, medium short hair and also was in good shape and was about the same height as Greg was. She also had a different uniform on. The main color was gray and the other was purple instead of yellow.  

"We don't have time for a happy reunion, we have some questions and we want answers," 002 started. "Fine, what do you want to know?" 

To Be Continued…


End file.
